Wish Upon A Hidden Night
by MuffinxXxSyndrome
Summary: [PL-0] HitsugayaXOC. Mizuki was a member of The Fourth Squad of the Gotei 13 before she was transferred to Squad 11 after her skills were recognised by The Squad 1 Captain. Now she has trouble with both Squad Eleven and a few boy troubles. COMPLETED FOR READING!
1. The Four Against The Eleven

Toushirou Hitsugaya x OC Fanfiction Oneshot

Written By Josaphina Sluik; Jozei ( + Quizilla)

---------(3rd Person View)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it all!" Came a sudden shouting voice over the whole area, bringing the gazes of two people clad in black Shihakshou's to the door which lead outside. The short, black haired girl on the left looked at the other, an even shorter pink haired girl as she scratched the back of her head, her knuckles nudging the bun in her black hair.

"Mizi's in a bad mood again~!" The pink haired girl sung, and the other giggled slightly at the girl's nickname.

"Yachiru, I think we should probably leave, I don't think Mizuki's going to be too interested in playing any games with us today." Said the black haired girl in the room.

"Aww, that's not fair!" Yachiru complained, and the other giggled, then the door suddenly slammed open. They both looked at the door, to see a shihakshou-clad woman that stood at a height right in the middle of the two girls that were already in the room, her long, pale purple hair hanging down her body in messy ribbons from running, and her topaz eyes were glaring at the floor as she fought to catch her breath.

"Problems with the other members of Squad Eleven, Mizuki?" The black haired girl asked, and the purple haired girl looked at her immediately.

"Yes, Momo, I don't think there's _ever_ been a time I've _not _had problems with them!" The girl called Mizuki retorted, and the girl called Momo merely smiled sweetly. "I swear, if it's not cause of Squad Four, it's cause of my eyes!" She spat, and Yachiru rocked backwards and forwards on her heels.

"Aww, I didn't mean it like that Mizuki!" Momo said, the smile still across her face – both Momo _and _Yachiru had learned not to take Mizuki's bad temper to heart, she did get a lot of mistreatment from her squad everyday, so it wasn't _really _her fault.

"Hey! I can hear Kenny~!" Yachiru suddenly sung ,causing Mizuki to frown as Momo placed her attention on listening. There was a very, _very _faint ringing that was echoing through the area, and it was getting closer. "Kenny!" Yachiru sung as she catapaulted herself out of the room, and through the door. "Kenny, Kenny! Let's go play with Maki Maki's friends!"

"Why, Yachiru?" Came Kenny, or rather, Kenpachi's grudging voice, causing Mizuki to roll her eyes and begin to head for the little table that Momo was seated at.

"Maki Maki's friends were mean to Mizi again! Please, Kenny, Please?" Yachiru said, and Momo looked at Mizuki as she seemed to grumble something incoherrently under her breath. There was a sudden 'Yay' from Yachiru after a few moments.

"So, is it the fact that you _used _to be in Squad Four before being transferred to Squad Eleven that's the problem, or is it because of your abilities?" Momo asked, and Mizuki's glare became twice as potent as Yachiru's squeaking voice began to disappear along with the ringing of bells that was Kenpachi.

"It's both of those reasons." Mizuki muttered under her breath, grabbing one of the saucers, and pouring herself an amount of sake.

"Ooh! Sake!" Came a sudden exclamation from the window, causing both Mizuki and Momo to look over immediately, to see a red-headed woman suddenly spring over with a huge smile across her face.

"Rangiku!" Momo said in sudden glee, and Mizuki just looked back at the saucer of Sake before she drunk it in the one instance.

"I've got to go do my rounds." Mizuki said, and both Rangiku and Momo looked at her instantly.

"You just got back from them." Momo said, and Mizuki frowned.

"Oh, Mi-chan, Toushirou was looking for you!" Rangiku said with a grin, causing Mizuki to frown even more.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou? Why would he be looking for me?" She asked, and Rangiku smirked.

"Stop being so pesimistic, Mi-chan, just go relax for a little while to get out of your bad mood, unlike us, Yachiru and Kenpachi, everyone else'd take your bad mood to heart." Rangiku said, earning another frown from Mizuki. "Just go already, I'll tell Toushirou you'll head over once you've cooled down a bit." Mizuki frowned again as she looked away from Rangiku, then she got to her feet carefully. "By the way." Rangiku added as Mizuki took a step to leave, causing the girl to look over immediately. "You _will _be coming to the Squad Ten Barracks this evening."

"And why would that be?" Mizuki asked ,and Rangiku grinned broadly.

"Don't you remember? We're all going to be heading to to that Forest Glenn you found before!" Rangiku said with a grin, and Mizuki frowned.

"Right, what time am I showing you where it is?" She asked wearily, and Rangiku grinned wider than Mizuki had thought her able.

"We'll meet up about ... say ... Four in the afternoon! That'll get us there by the time it's Twilight when we coome back for everyone else!" Rangiku said, and Mizuki just rolled her eyes as she turned and left before Rangiku could come up with anything more to keep her in place.

---------(Mizuki's Point Of View)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn that Rangiku, what's she got planned _now_?" I wondered out loud, my eyes upon the walkway in front of me as I kept an ear out for anyone following me. She was _always _up to something, what would make _this _any different? I also frowned at the fact that Rangiku had managed to con me into taking a group of them to the little forest glenn I had found not that long ago. I traced my gaze along the railing of the walkway, my gaze falling upon a sight that rather had me both shocked out of my mind, and a little humbled at the same time. I stepped over to the railing and looked down, seeing several ... no, about twenty people lying on the ground unconscious, and Kenpachi was standing over them with his Zanpakuto to the throat of one of the ones that were still conscious, Yachiru perched upon his shoulder as the both of them watched the remaining squad member.

"Happy now Yachiru?" Kenpachi seemed to ask, and I smiled sweetly as I heard Yachiru squeak something along the lines of 'Yes', turning and beginning to head over towards my room in the Squad Eleven Barracks.

"I wonder why Kenpachi let Yachiru rope him into fighting the lower seats again?" Came a curious voice that could only belong to Ikkaku, and I looked over to my left as I saw a walkway that lead to the left, seeing both Ikkaku and Yumichika standing just down the other walkway, watching the little scene that had gotten me back into my normal mood. "Ah, Mizuki, you're looking in a better mood today." Ikkaku said as he spotted me, causing me to come to a halt in front the two shinigami.

"A little." I said, and I saw Yumichika smile at me.

"That's good. A beauty like you shouldn't be frowning all day." Yumichika said, and I couldn't help but smile at that, although Ikkaku looked at Yumichika with a raised eyebrow.

"If it's not boasting about _your _looks, you're talking about how beautiful or ugly someone else _is._" Ikkaku said to Yumichika, and I smiled a fraction more – getting a compliment from Yumichika about looks said a lot considering how he talks about himself.

"Of course, it's good to have an eye for beauty." Yumichika smiled as he said this, and I waved slightly as I began to head off again. I was feeling in a much better mood, so I guess I had to go visit Toushirou Hitsugaya now ... but I didn't really want to for some reason. I slowly lost the smile I had from Yumichika's compliment as I began to think, my feet beginning to take me towards the Squad Eleven Barracks – I just wanted to go to sleep for a little while, hopefully sleep through my agreement with Rangiku, but I knew that was not ever going to happen, the Lieutenant would notice my absence and come and drag me with them. I had to bite the bullet, with both going to see Toushirou Hitsugaya like Rangiku said, and going to the Forest Glenn, it just seemed to hurt whenever I would be in the room with him. I shook my head to rid myself of that train of thought. I didn't need to go all mopey just after I stopped being so bad tempered, I didn't actually like it. So, bite the bullet, go and see Toushirou like Rangiku said to.

I came to a stop at the door of the Captains Office in the Squad Ten Barracks, my gaze tracing along the walls as I thought for a few moments. The whole set up had me uncomfortable, it wasn't unlike Rangiku to pull a practicle joke over my emotions like this, she had done it before. I slowly closed my eyes as I lifted my hand to the door, and knocked thrice after a moments hesitation. This was going to hurt if it ended up like the last time, and Hitsugaya just treated me like some other person in Soul Society, and Rangiku knew full well my feelings for her taichou was a double edged sword in my case.

"Come in." Came the voice of Toushirou Hitsugaya after a moment, and I felt my nerves begin to bring out the worst in me, I could feel my usual nervousness beginning to engulf me as I took hold of the door, and hesitantly slid it open. I let myself in, and I saw Toushirou Hitsugaya seated at his desk, a slight look of surprise across his face at the sight of me, his white hair poking up in all ways as he stared at me. I suppose, I couldn't _really _blame him for his surprise, I wasn't one of his squad members. I forced my nerves back after a moment, and forced myself, like I always have to, back to the blank white mind that was my facade.

"My apologies for disturbing you, Hitsugaya-Taichou, but, Rangiku told me you were looking for me?" I said after a moment, and I saw him blink suddenly. Oh it really did look like this was another of Rangiku's jokes.

"No, actually, I wasn't." He said after a moments hesitation, like he was still surprised at me coming to see him. "Why'd she tell you that?"

"I'm not sure." I lied, rather convincingly, this was the fourth time this month she had done this to me. I felt my nerves leave me with a hollow feeling in me as Hitsugaya looked back at his paperwork after a moment.

"If you see Rangiku, tell her to get here so I can have a word with her." I heard him say after a moment, a tone of annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Y-yes, Hitsugaya-Taichou, my apologies for disrupting you." I said after a moment, bowing forward slightly, then turning and leaving, closing the door behind me. I looked down at my Zanpakuto as I heard a familiar voice beginning to yell at me, a drunken sound to their voice. I had enough of people, I just wanted to be left alone. "Sing your nocturne of sorrow, Mijimesa." I spoke to my Zanpakuto in a whisper, and as I grabbed the hilt of my Zanpakuto, I felt my whole self feel like I was engulfed in a wave of ice cold water, and I could hear the tiniest hints of whispering that _was _Mijimesa.

"Aww! Mizuki's gone and turned invisible!" Came the drunken voice again, and I turned on my heel and began to walk away, not taking my hand from my Zanpakuto in the least. "Damn it Mizuki! Stop turning invisible when I want to talk to you already! It's not my fault!" Rangiku shouted, but I ignored her, leaping over the railing and down to the roof just below it. "I'm telling you! It's NOT MY FAULT!" I slowly placed my free hand to my face as I tried to will away that emptiness, but it just wouldn't go. What was it to Rangiku?! Were my feelings just a game to her?!


	2. Mizi, Mizi!

**[Authors Note] **Hey guys! This is a short story, three part actually. Depending on how quick I finish my Ichigo and Hiei fics, I'll start a full Toushirou fic, probably based on Mizuki, but for now, I'm leaving this the way it was written! I like redoing things, so there definately will be an expanded, full version of this! Anyways! Enjoy!

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling as I remained silent, my mind slowly numbing down to just empty as I felt the cold of the room beginning to eat at me. The sun was nearing set, so that made it about six in the evening if I approximated. I had heard Rangiku come looking for me an hour beforehand, though she couldn't see me, Mijimesa was a beautiful sword in keeping me hidden. I slowly closed my eyes as I heard something in the tiny room that was my own move slightly, feeling a wave of weariness as something small suddenly landed on top of my legs.

"Yachiru, what are you doing in here?" I asked wearily, hearing the little girl giggle slightly.

"Mizi! Aren't we going into the forest?" I heard her say loudly, and I slowly opened my eyes to look at her. She was sitting on my stomach now, and she was looking straight down at my face, that cute face plastered over her face. She was also wearing a little purple Kimono. "I thought we were going today!" I watched her for a few moments, before looking away from her.

"You're that eager to go, Yachiru?" I asked, and I saw her smile broadly.

"Yes yes! I want to go now!" She said immediately. I slowly dragged myself upright after a few moments, feeling Yachiru shift onto my lap as I looked out at the sky outside. Yes, it was about six in the evening. I heard Yachiru giggle as she got off me, looking down and seeing that I was in my bed robes, and they weren't done up that tightly. "You look funny! Let's go now! Let's go!" Yachiru said, grabbing me by the hand and beginning to pull me towards the door.

"Can I at least get dressed first?" I asked as I stopped, seeing Yachiru look at me with that same cute face.

"Okay!" She sung, and I felt her release my hand. I went to grab my shihakshou from the end of the bed, but then Yachiru suddenly leapt onto the bed in between me and my shihakshou, and she was holding up a Kimono to me that was still in it's packaged state – it was a gift from Momo a couple years ago, I just never wore it cause I don't wear Kimono's. "Wear this! Please Mizi, Please!" She sung, hopping up and down on the spot.

"But, I was going to--"

"Everyone else is wearing one! Please Mizi!" Yachiru sung, and I begrudgingly gave in, her cute face was going to be the end of me, well, part of it, the other part was that she was my superior, by two seats, so I couldn't _really _disobey her.

"You can wait outside." I said bitterly, and Yachiru giggled as she tossed me the Kimono, and sprinted out of the room. I looked down at the blue and white Kimono bitterly, then begrudgingly began to get dressed. The blue and white didn't look too bad on me, I carefully tied my long, ankle length hair into an organised braid, tying it off at about my waist height, and letting the rest of it free.

"Are you ready yet!" Yachiru called, and I rolled my eyes, grabbing my Zanpakuto and carefully attaching it to the Kimono so I wouldn't forget it, and stepping out of the room. "Yay! Come on! Come on! Everyone's waiting!" Yachiru sung, and I gasped as she grabbed me by the hand and began to drag me away with her.

"Yachiru! Don't pull me so fast!" I pleaded, and I frowned as she giggled again – I wasn't bent over or anything, cause I was so short, I was just being dragged _way_ too fast. I looked up from the girl as I felt that we had come to where we were meeting everyone else, and I was right. I saw Momo, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Izuru, Rangiku, and, to my successfully hidden discomfort, Hitsugaya, who was glaring at Rangiku as she talked over excitedly with Izuru. It was as Yachiru had said, all the girls were in Kimono's, curses, I want my Shihakshou back! It looked like I was the only one in blue however, they were all in reds and pinks, and other like colours.

"Aww! Not everyone's here. That's okay! Mizi will come back!" Yachiru sung, and I looked back down at her again, a marginal frown across my face. Well, that would give me a change to get back into my shihakshou, if not my chance to go into hiding. I didn't want to be around people today, or rather, tonight in this case.

"_How _many more people are coming?" I asked, and she giggled as she looked at me, still clinging onto my hand – I guessed she was waiting for me to try and run.

"I don't know!" She giggled, and I almost glared at her, but stamped it out of me as I remembered there were other people around. I felt people look at me and Yachiru as we came to a stop a couple meters away, and I felt Yachiru release my hand now, clearly cause others knew I was here. I felt eyes upon me as I looked down at Yachiru as she giggled again, trying so very hard to ignore _two _gazes on me, I still was sore about that joke, and I just couldn't take very much more of my feelings being invisible, of being percieved as this person that was just the crossover from squad four.

"I found Mizi! She was hiding! Now we can go!" Yachiru sung, and I said nothing, still frowning at Yachiru as she skipped towards Rangiku. I took to heading over to Momo, not looking over at said Taichou and his lieutenant as I walked. I saw Momo look at me sympathetically as she looked at me come to a halt in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Mizuki, I heard about what happened." Momo said, and I shook my head slightly.

"It's nothing. I just wish Rangiku would stop playing games with me." I said quietly, seeing Momo look at Rukia momentarily.

"In Rangiku's defence, Toushirou _had _been looking for you." Momo said quietly, and I raised an eyebrow. "I wonder why he said otherwise."

"I don't really care right now." I said quietly, then I felt Momo and Rukia my hands and begin to drag me out towards the forest.

"Come on! Stop being so sour and show us this damn forest!" Rukia said loudly, and I scowled, picking up speed so I would not be dragged by these two as well. I felt a pair of eyes upon my back, but I refused to even look to see who it was, hearing Yachiru squeak 'Wait!' after she noticed that we had started to head off. I felt that the ground was soft with rain beneath my sandals, and I wanted to just turn around and go, but unfortunately, I was the only one that knew where this forest glenn was. I didn't know that Hitsugaya was coming, I was told he was too busy to be bothered in coming at all. I felt Rukia release my hand, only Momo kept her gaze on my wrist and continued to drag me onwards.

"Alright, alright! I get the point! You want to see this forest glenn!" I hissed, and Momo giggled.

"That Kimono looks nice on you Mizuki! Where'd you get it?" I heard Rukia ask.

"Yeah, it looks familiar." I heard Momo say, then I saw her look at me properly. "Is that the one I got you for your birthday a few years ago?!" She asked.

"Yeah, Yachiru wouldn't let me come in my Shihakshou." I complained, and Momo grinned hugely at me.

"You should wear Kimono's more often, Mizuki, someone's staring at you." Momo said, and then she waved at _who _was staring at me, only to giggle a few moments later. "And he got embarrassed and looked away."

"Who was it?" Rukia asked, a grin across her face as I just began to brood.

"Toushirou~!" Momo answered, and I looked at her with a scathing look.

"He was probably wondering what took me so long." I said bitterly, and Momo looked at me in mild surprise while Rukia just shook her head with a smirk.

"You're too pesimistic, you know this, Mizuki?" Rukia asked, and I scowled as they both laughed.

"I'm gonna kill the both of you at this rate." I said bitterly, beginning to walk onwards as we reached the edge of the forest.

"Wow, it get's dark in here!" I heard Momo say, and I frowned, continuing onwards as I glanced back, seeing that Momo, Rukia and Myself were about twenty meters ahead of everyone else, and the remaining people were in one large group. I smirked at Momo and Rukia, beginning to pick up speed as I found the trail, and I heard them suddenly squeak their sudden disapproval of my haste. "Mizuki! Wait!" I heard Momo shout after me, and I turned to them with a slight smirk.

'You're a higher seat than me, and you're a little worried about getting lost?" I asked, and I saw Momo frown at me.

"You don't try at anything cause you don't want to upset anyone cause you're stronger than them!" Momo retorted, and I frowned slightly.

"Says who?"

"Says me! I've seen you practice! You look like you're about to fall asleep! So don't go and start this 'higher seat' excuse!"

"Come on! You're complaining about something you only suspect! It's not my fault you think something different to fact!" I replied, and I smirked as I heard Momo grumble something under her breath. A second glance at the group at the back showed that Kyouraku, Ukitake and Nanao had also joined us, that meant that they had been a few that were meaning to come along too. What was this? I only invited Momo, Rangiku, Yachiru and Rukia, and someone's gone and turned it into a great big outing! It was probably Yachiru and Rangiku. Soon, after many minutes of waiting for everyone else, we got to the clearing, and I could hear many gasps of awe as they all stepped out of the forest thickets. I turned as I stepped down the little ledge, seeing Rukia and Momo looking around with the most awe-struck looks across their faces.

"It's beautiful!" Momo said in a near whisper, and I smiled slightly, folding my arms behind my back as I watched the two girls. There was a lake behind my back, and the whole entire area was speckled in crystal looking insects that floated around slowly like pyreflies. The lake was glowing a silver, and I could tell the whole atmosphere was not what everyone had expected, but, I wasn't the one that invited them.

"I have a question." I said after a moment, and I saw Rukia look at me immediately – Momo seemed to be too interested in the whole area to actually acknowledge that there was someone else there. "Who invited everyone else? The last I checked it was only the five of us girls coming here."

"Rangiku and Yachiru." Rukia said immediately, and I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"I thought so." I said, then I turned and looked at Momo as everyone else began to walk around the area. I _could _feel a gaze upon me, but it wasn't any of my business, sota speak, so I wasn't going to look around.

"Mizi! Mizi!" Came a suddenly excited chirping, and I frowned slightly as I felt the little lieutennant leap upon me, her little arms wrapping around my neck from behind. "This is great! How'd you find it!?"

"I got lost and found it when I was trying to get back to the Squad Four Barracks." I replied, and I linked my fingertips together behind my back, feeling Yachiru set her feet upon the palms of my hands as a support.

"When you were still in Squad Four?" I heard Rukia ask, and I nodded my head slightly.

"Mizi! Can we go up there?!" Yachiru asked, and I looked up at where she was now pointing, to see her pointing at the top branches of the _huge _oak tree standing over the lake.

"You can climb up there." I said after a moment.

"Please, Mizi! Please?" Yachiru pleaded, and I frowned as I heard Rukia giggle slightly.

"Fine." I said bitterly, beginning to head towards the tree as Yachiru said 'Yay!'

---------(Rukia's Point Of View)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched as Mizuki began to walk towards the huge oak tree, an over excited Yachiru bouncing up and down on Miyuki's hands as she started to sing happily. Everyone around me was having a great time, except for Mizuki. I haven't seen her that forcefully happy in a long time, which meant that she really was hurting on the inside. She didn't even look at Toushirou Hitsugaya once, and I knew how she did feel about him.

"Oh boy." I said as I exhaled deeply after a few moments, seeing Rangiku and Momo come towards me as I saw Mizuki leap up into the giant oak tree _very _gracefully – she was made to wear a Kimono if she could even leap that high in one without even tearing it.

"Where did Mizuki go?" I heard Rangiku ask curiously, causing me to motion to the huge Oak tree, seeing Rangiku look up at the tree after a moment, and the tiniest hint of Mizuki actually being up in the tree was the little Yachiru that was still upon her back. "She actually got up there in a Kimono?"

"I wouldn't have believed it if I wasn't watching." I replied, still watching Mizuki as she let Yachiru down onto the tree branch, or rather, _put _Yachiru down on the tree branch. "Yachiru seems as attached to Mizuki as she is Kenpachi."

"Not quite." Ikkaku said, and I looked around casually as the two girls whirled around to look at the suddenly present third seat of squad four.

"When in the hell did _you _get there?!" Rangiku exclaimed, and Ikkaku frowned.

"I've been standing here for five minutes! Didn't you notice?!" He exclaimed, and Rangiku frowned.

"The shine reflecting off your bald head makes you blend into the scenery." Rangiku retorted, and Ikkaku smirked. I looked back up the tree, and I could only see Yachiru, Mizuki blended in too well with the blue and silver scenery.

"Yachiru's not as attached to Mizuki as she is Kenpachi how?" I asked, and Ikkaku looked at me.

"If Kenpachi were here, Yachiru wouldn't be so inclined to cling onto Mizuki, however, she _is _more attached to Mizuki than she is anyone else in Squad Eleven."

"Probably cause Mizuki gives in too quickly to the _child _side, _not _the lieutennant side." Momo stated, and Ikkaku nodded slightly.

"In any case, Mizuki's not going to be rid of Yachiru without Kenpachi getting here, which reminds me, there's a few other guys I've got to go meet up with, so I'll see you all in a bit." Ikkaku said, and he began to walk out of the forest glenn. I didn't think too much of it, looking back up the tree again, and I could only see the tiniest hints of Yachiru.

"I hope Mizuki doesn't intend on staying up in that tree for too long, I was hoping to apologise to her." I heard Rangiku say, causing Momo and myself to look at her immedaitely.

"Because of the Toushirou thing?" Momo asked, and I looked back at the tree again before scanning the suddenly larger group of people for any sign of Toushirou, and I spotted him standing against the tree furtherest away from the Oak tree, which happened to be not that far away from Ukitake and Kyouraku. There seemed to be people starting to cook a feast or something along the same lines, the scent of food and sake began to creep into the air.

"Toushirou _was _looking for her before, he even asked me where she was himself, I just don't understand why he would suddenly turn around and say that to her." Rangiku said, a pout on her face as she stared up at the tree. "He almost went to yell at me for telling her he _was _looking for her."

"It's alright, Toushirou's just been acting a little funny for a while now, he was probably in one of those moments again." Momo suggested. I just listened in.

"I know." Rangiku grumbled, that pout still over her face. "He'd better go and apologise to her, or I'll _drag _him up there myself." She said, and I just looked back up at the tree – if Toushirou Hitsugaya _was _going to go apologise to Mizuki, it wasn't going to be while Yachiru was up there with her, I knew that much.


	3. Revelation

---------(Mizuki's Point Of View)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly closed my eyes as I felt Yachiru stir slightly, hearing the people down below talking happily as they feasted on whatever they had down there – It really was turning into this huge party, and I only intended on the other four girls knowing about this place, now, it looked like all of soul Society was going to know about it. I looked down at Yachiru after a few moments, seeing her look up at me as I tapped her shoulder.

"Want to see something else that's cool? I want to sort of be away from everyone for a little while." I said, and I saw Yachiru nod slightly, a huge grin across her face as I watched her. I slowly closed my eyes as I felt Yachiru clamber off of my lap, then I got to my feet carefully, the sensation of Yachiru clambering onto my back overcame me, and I carefully linked my fingers together and she stepped onto the palms of my hands again. I slowly looked down at the people that were 'partying' below us, seeing that almost all of the lieutenants, captains, and even a fair few of the lower seats were here, I could even see Byakuya, much to my surprise. Kenpachi was down below as well, but for some reason Yachiru wasn't b-lining for him, even though I knew full well she was aware of his presence. I carefully dropped my way several steps down to the ground level, and I could tell no one was even that bothered with it, they all kept with their partying.

I heard Yachiru giggle as I began to walk into the shadows of the forest – I was not going to get lost, I came here every week, and by the happy looks that everyone had, I was now no longer the only one. Next time I decide to bring someone to somewhere that I find interesting, they were going to sign in blood that they were not going to tell another soul. I came to a halt several minutes later, to a small little pool of water that had the tiniest form of a waterfall. I felt Yachiru bouncing on my hands as I looked around slowly, my eyes setting upon the little waterfall as I set Yachiru down on the ground.

"What's here?! What's here?!" Yachiru asked in an overly loud and esctatic voice, looking up at me with her huge red eyes and a huge grin. I smiled as I looked towards the tiny body of water that really wasn't any larger than a large fish pond. "I can't see anything!"

"That waterfall, is actually connected to that lake back where everyone else is. If you dive into the pond, you can actually swim all the way through to the lake, if you can hold your breath long enough." I began, beginning to walk over to the waterfall. "But that's not the cool part of it all." I said, and I felt Yachiru grab me by the hand again, and she then began to drag me onwards.

"Show me! Show me!" Yachiru said, and I looked down at her. "Please, Mizi, please!" I smiled down at her after a few moments.

"Why else would I bring you?" I asked, and she grinned so hugely that it was amazing her cheeks didn't start to ache. I began to lead the way over to the small waterfall after a few moments, and I could feel Yachiru bouncing as she walked. As we got within two meters of the small wall of the waterfall, a small little walkway came into view, and it lead underground. I looked at Yachiru as she suddenly began to bounce up and down even more, clearly she was already very excited. I looked down at Yachiru with a smirk, then walked into the small walk way that stretched through to behind the actual waterfall, and to the little walkway that actually lead down and underground. It was very dark, almost pitch black as we stepped down into the ground, but then the tiniest streaks of light filtered through as we got down to the actual level of the small walkway, and I heard Yachiru squeak a 'wow' as she saw the interior of the little cave.

"So you like it?" I asked, my gaze tracing along the interior. The whole entire cave was bathed in a aqualine blue, and the tiniest amounts of light filtered through the area as the pyrefly like lights shifted through the walls of the area. The little cave was about ten meters in diameter, circular, and little waterfalls were spilling out of the walls and into the underground waterway.

"It's great! Much better than the lake!" Yachiru said, and I smiled slightly.

"Well, just promise you won't tell anyone about this place." I said, and I saw Yachiru look at me after a moment.

"Okay!" She said, and I smiled slightly, feeling her release my hand as she wandered into the other parts of the circular hall to look around at the pyreflies floating through the walls. I looked at the trunk of a tree that was starting to grow into the small cavern, I guess the trees here were actually ten meters below the ground from the looks of things. I began to head towards the tree trunk, and I set myself against it, leaning my head against the wood and getting myself comfortable.

The hours went by, and I had found myself in near slumber, my eyes were closed as I felt my mind beginning to untangle itself. I had sensed someone come by here a couple hours beforehand, but it was of no relevance to me. I felt Yachiru stir slightly, she was asleep in my lap, the little girl was _very _comfortable, she had fallen asleep about an hour beforehand, and she very rarely moved in the least. I shifted my hand to her shoulder slightly, resisting the need to stretch as I set myself in a more comfortable position. I could sense someone coming towards this place, so I decided to keep tabs on where they were, and I shifted Yachiru on me slightly, only gaining the tiniest of response from the girl as she shifted back where she was before I shifted her, which caused me to frown marginally. I felt the presence come closer, and I did nothing, I could sense that they weren't a hollow or anything. I did seem to drift off into slumber for a few minutes, for it seemed only a second later when I felt that the presence was right in front of me, essentially standing over me. I slowly opened my eyes after a moment, and I felt my stomach suddenly drop on me as I saw who they were. A slightly startled Toushirou Hitsugaya was crouched down in front of me, clearly, he had assumed I had been asleep. That painful feeling had come back, I could feel the stinging pain beginning to overcome me. I had not expected _Hitsugaya _to be here, he was the _last _person I had expected to see.

"Taichou., what are you doing here?" I asked after a moment, and the question seemed to catch the usually cool and collected captain off guard completely, his shock seemed to grow more intense. The sensation of feeling like a complete fool increased, and I could feel the agony beginning to eat at my insides.

"I came ..." He began, but he seemed to cut himself off as Yachiru shifted slightly in my lap. I kept my gaze upon the white-haired captain, seeing him seem to shift slightly in discomfort. What was it about the whole situation that had him all tied up like this? I'd never had _this _problem before when I would speak with him, and I was the one that actually was attracted to him. I saw him seem to take a breath, then he looked at me in the eye. I almost had to look away as that painful feeling just increased in me. "I apologise for this in advance." He said after a moment.

"Pardon?" I said, only to feel a sharp jolt run through my skin as he suddenly grabbed me by the chin and leant towards me before I could even blink, and I felt my whole body seem to freeze as his lips crushed against mine. I didn't know what to make of it, my eyes were wide, and I could feel his lips moving against mine as I remained frozen. I didn't even realise what was happening until that moment, and it was so confusing that I had almost been certain this was some very weird dream. I felt him break the kiss and pull away after several moments, and I watched him, the shocked look still across my face.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku told me everything." I heard him say, and I wasn't comprehending _this _tangent the shinigami-Taichou was on at all. "I didn't realise I was hurting you by ignoring you like I did." I blinked again, slowly beginning to comprehend what he was talking about. I felt his grip on my chin release, and I almost shivered as I felt him shift that hand to the back of my jaw line. He was still _very _close, I could feel his breath against my lips as he spoke. "I'm ... in love with you." I heard him say, and could feel heat rising to my cheeks as he stared at me with that certainty about him. "But I couldn't see, and I didn't realise until I heard Rangiku yelling at you when you left. I'm sorry." I felt that my stomach was full of butterflies, and it had been a long time since I had felt that. I saw a flicker of doubt appear in his face as I said nothing, and I could tell the shock had long gone from my face. I guessed I must have been taking too long to give him a response. I let a smile creep onto my face, and I saw him begin to look a little confused at my out of the blue reaction.

"You'll have to forgive my lack of reaction, you did essentially just wake me up." I said, and I saw that confused look suddenly vanish from his face completely. "And you're forgiven, tai--"

"Toushirou." He cut over me suddenly, and I blinked before I realised what he was saying, a smile creeping across my face as I _did _realise what he was saying. I was about to say something, but I didn't even get to opening my mouth to speak when I suddenly felt Toushirou lean forwards and kiss me. I felt my eyes close as I felt him pull me towards him gently, and I felt Yachiru stir in my lap, but I was too engulfed in bliss to truly notice. I felt Toushirou pull me into his arms carefully, and I felt him break the kiss again. "I love you, Mizuki." I heard him say, and I felt a small smile creep across my face.

"I love you, too, Toushirou." I said softly, and I heard him chuckle slightly, before he kissed me again, only this time I took part in it. We were both so blissfully unaware of the tiny little girl running away as she giggled, her little purple kimono not hindring her speed in the least as she left the both of us alone, undoubtedly leaving to tell a certain red-headed lieutennant about what she had seen.


End file.
